Wonderful Life
by Candy'Striped
Summary: Drabbles / A lo largo de nuestra vida nos pasan muchas cosas, pero solamente las buenas nos hacen sonreír. Serie de drabbles inconexos sobre las cosas buenas en la vida.
1. Enamorarse

N/A: Sigo pensando que tengo mucho tiempo libre. El caso, aquí haré una serie de drabbles inconexos que giran alrededor de las buenas cosas en la vida. No siempre serán los mismos personajes ni la misma situación, pero bueno. Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío. Dejarme un poco de amor con el botón verde. Feliz Navidad a todos 3

**~C**

**

* * *

**

**Uno - Enamorarse**

Bella siempre había oído que enamorarse de alguien era algo maravilloso, pero hasta que no lo sintió por ella misma, no lo entendió del todo. Cuando lo descubrió por primera vez, todo cambió repentinamente, y un mundo nuevo se abrió para ella.

No sabía si era la estúpida sonrisa que tenía impresa en su cara todas las mañanas o los latidos acelerados que su corazón daba siempre que veía a Edward, pero era plenamente consciente de que de repente, todo era mucho mejor.

Sentía ganas de ayudar a todo el mundo, nada la podía poner triste ni mucho menos estropearle el día. Incluso ya no le fastidiaba en absoluto cuando los vecinos empezaban a chillar incoherencias de madrugada.

Se preguntó si todo el mundo sentía el amor de esa manera o era sólo ella, pero de todas formas, en ese momento le daba igual. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, por ejemplo, alimentar a esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago.

**


	2. Una llamada a larga distancia

N/A: Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío ni nunca lo será. Dejarme un poco de amor (L) Este drabble va por los amigos, que son de lo mejorcito ;)

**~C**

**

* * *

**

**Dos - Una llamada a larga distancia**

—Nos llamaremos pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alice con un ligero tono de histeria en la voz.

—Que sí, eres mi mejor amiga, no te dejaría de llamar ni de coña. Anda, un beso.

—Adiós.

Bella colgó el teléfono y suspiró fuertemente. Alice había sido desde el instituto la mejor amiga que podría desear. Cuando terminaron la universidad, Alice fue a vivir a Los Ángeles y Bella a Nueva York. Literalmente, tenían todo el país por medio y apenas se veían.

Aún así, se llamaban casi diariamente, y Bella podía decir sin duda alguna que el mejor momento del día es cuando recibía esa llamada a larga distancia por parte de Alice.

Al fin y al cabo, los buenos amigos son para siempre.

**


	3. Tener mariposas en el estómago

N/A: Tenía pensado publicar diariamente, pero creo que soy demasiado vaga para eso. Lo mismo de siempre: lo que reconozcáis, no es mío. Por fin (?) conseguí una beta, Allie (Lady Madrid), los errores, reclamárselos a ella (XD). Este drabble podéis ubicarlo con la pareja que queráis, no he dado nombres ni nada.

**~C**

**

* * *

**

**Tres - Tener mariposas en el estómago siempre que ves a _esa _persona.**

Sabía que las cosas nunca cambiarían entre ellos dos. Cada vez que ella le miraba, sentía otra vez las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Las mariposas se alimentaban de su amor y depende de lo que él hiciera, las mariposas agitarían sus alas más rápido o más despacio.

Cuando él desaparecía de su vista, sentía como las mariposas perecían en su interior, pero lo mejor era cuando él sonreía. O cuando él la abrazaba. Quizás cuando la besaba. No, definitivamente lo mejor era cuando sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

Era en esos momentos, cuando se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era, de tener a alguien para alimentar a esas mariposas. A alguien que la amara de verdad.

Sabía que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera. Y eso era realmente el secreto de la felicidad**.**

**


	4. Reírte sin motivo

N/A: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Blablablá. Nada es mío. El drabble es un poco absurdo, pero, vamos, ¿a quién nunca le ha pasado esto? ;)

**~C**

**

* * *

  
Cuatro - Reírte sin motivo alguno**

Se estaba partiendo el culo de risa.

No entendía el porqué, pero de repente, a Emmett la mostaza le parecía la cosa más graciosa del mundo y cada vez que alguién preguntaba "¿qué te pasa?" reía más y más.

La gente le estaba mirando con cara de esceptidad, y la verdad, es que un poco de razón tenían, de repente había estallado a carcajadas sin razón alguna.

Reía tanto que incluso le estaba empezando a doler la tripa. Bah, le daba igual lo que pensaran de él. Lentamente se fue calmando poco a poco, y soltó un gran suspiro, por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad.

No recordaba la última vez que se lo había pasado tan bien.

**


	5. Que alguien te diga que eres guapa

N/A: Crepúsculo es de Meyer, sus personajes también y todo ese rollazo (?). Este drabble es Jalice (porque simplemente son geniales) situado en TH (porque sí xD). Beteado por Allie (L)

**~C**

**

* * *

**

**Cinco - Que alguien te diga que eres guapa**

—¿Sabes? Eres la chica más guapa que he visto nunca —dijo una voz desconocida con claro acento sureño a sus espaldas.

Alice se dió la vuelta sobresaltada y se sonrojó notablemente, casi tanto como su amiga Bella, y empezó a pensar rápidamente en que decirle al hombre que tenía delante. Era alto, musculado —pero no en exceso— y con el pelo rubio. Era, prácticamente, el hombre de sus sueños. Se sentía como si le hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa, que él devolvió.

Por fin sentía esperanza.

**


	6. Dormirte escuchando la lluvia

N/A: Vaaale, me he propuesto actualizar esto a diario, que no me cuesta nada, pero es que soy demasiado vaga para mi propio bien. Crepúsculo es de Meyer. Esto está situado como en Crepúsculo, sólo que todos son humanos. Gracias a Lady Madrid ;)

**~C**

* * *

**Seis - Escuchar a la lluvia para dormirse**

Bella maldecía muchas veces el momento en el que decidió irse a vivir a Forks.

Charlie no era un mal padre, pero las situaciones con él eran simplemente más que incómodas. Además, estaba el problema de la lluvia. La maldita lluvia.

No la soportaba. No por alguna razón extraña o alguna fobia, si no porque simplemente, odiaba todo lo que era frío o húmedo.

Llevaba ya por lo menos media hora dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro de su compañero de laboratorio en Biología. Aún no entendía porque ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. ¡Ella no le había hecho nada!

Bella se concentró en el sonido de la lluvia y lentamente se fue sumiendo en un sueño profundo. Antes de quedar inconsciente, decidió que mañana hablaría con el tal Edward Cullen y le bajaría esos humos de superioridad.

Después de todo, quizás la lluvia no era algo tan malo.

**


	7. Ponerte un jersey de él

N/A: Oh, vale. Sé que dije hace nada que intentaría actualizar todos los días, pero como que la pereza me puede. En fin, _espero _intentar actualizar pronto, pero yo que sé. Esto es Rosalie/Emmett en TH. Dejarme un poco de amor (L).

**~C**

* * *

**Siete - Ponerte un jersey de _ese chico_ y que todavía huela a él.**

Rosalie abrió los ojos con fuerza y soltó un grito ahogado al ver que Emmett no se encontraba a su lado. ¿Se había ido? Pero, ¿por qué? Rosalie recapituló los días anteriores intentando recordar algo que hubiera hecho _mal._Algo que hubiera provocado su repentina marcha. No vivían juntos, pero normalmente cuando Emmett se iba por las mañanas solía avisarla. Y ese día no lo había hecho.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Porque, simplemente, ella _no_lloraba. Sería una humillación a la que no estaba dispuesta a someterse.

Recorrió con sus ojos la habitación para captar el más mínimo atisbo de que Emmett había estado allí la noche anterior. Nada.

De repente, algo captó su atención. Era el jersey gris que Emmett se ponía tantas veces y que Rosalie en parte odiaba con todo su corazón. Lo tenía desde antes de que ella le hubiera conocido. Se acercó a él y comprobó que había una nota escrita.

H_e ido a por el desayuno, ni se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte y mucho menos tirar el jersey._

Rosalie soltó un suspiro de pura alegría. Simplemente había ido a por el desayuno, no la había dejado. Quizás era demasiado insegura con sus relaciones, pero desde lo de Royce no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Cogió el desgastado y feo jersey y se lo puso. Sonrió ampliamente. Todavía olía a él.

**


End file.
